


Rain

by minhyeokkie



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyeokkie/pseuds/minhyeokkie
Summary: A little time alone to think was supposed to help sort everything out. Except it's rainy and cold and miserable. But sometimes rain is just what's needed to wash away what's unneeded.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble for the prompt on Tumblr that is simply "rain".
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom and since I'm working on a longer fic with this pairing I thought I'd get in a little practice writing some JJP~

 

Jinyoung didn't  _ need  _ to walk home in the dark, he could have gotten a ride. But this was better. He needed to think and he was certain if he was confined to the interior of a car with the person whose fault it was his head needed clearing in the first place he was going to explode.

 

What he hadn't counted on though was the rain. It wasn't a torrential downpour but it was coming down heavily enough that walking in it as long as he had been he was now officially drenched. He knew his phone had gone off a few times -- he could feel it in his pocket even if he couldn’t quite hear the ringtone -- but he didn't want to risk it being less water resistant than they advertised by pulling it out to check it.

 

Or that was a fine excuse anyway. Really, he didn't care to look at it right now. He could guess what those texts pertained to.

 

Given that and the state of cold, wet misery he was in at the present, Jinyoung couldn't be entirely certain just how effective this little walk of his was going to be. He was somewhere between being irritated at the promise of messages awaiting him even if the phone had quit going off and the distraction of the chill he felt every time the wind blew. With his clothes plastered to him with water they did nothing at all to keep him warm.

 

For the most part he ignored it whenever he'd see the beams of headlights appear from behind him, throwing his shadow out ahead of him. Eventually they'd all just pass by and ignore him in turn, seeing just some idiot kid who got pretty damn unlucky. Now, however, he couldn't ignore that the light had lingered there quite a bit longer than it rightly should have. Jinyoung turned and looked back, realising that the car in question was moving along at a crawl. Assuming it was some Good Samaritan he waved and gestured that they should just go ahead. When the car just kept on following he made a quiet, irritated sound in his throat and turned around, making his gesture just a bit more noticeable. It was fairly dark even with the headlights, after all. At least, it would be for the driver. Jinyoung shielded his eyes a little with the other hand.

 

Now, the car had stopped, idling there at the side of the road -- close enough in fact that he was surprised it hadn't either partly bumped up onto the sidewalk or at least scraped the hubcaps -- almost like it was waiting for him, quiet aside from the sound of the engine and the rhythm of the windshield wipers.

 

With a sigh Jinyoung scraped his wet hair back out of his face again and marched over, standing a short distance from the passenger side window. In the dark it was hard to make out much about the vehicle but now that he saw the tinted window and the overall shape of it he realised how familiar it was.

 

_ Oh no _ ..

 

The window rolled down just enough for him to see inside, his gaze meeting the equally irritated gaze of the driver. " _ Get in _ ," the driver snapped, the tone more of a command than anything else. A tone that didn't phase Jinyoung whatsoever because usually if he made a decision he stuck with it -- even if it was ultimately a terrible one. He could own even the mistakes. That's what made him responsible and as 'motherly' as his friends liked to claim he was. So he certainly wasn't going to let himself be shamed  _ now. _

 

"I thought I told you I'd be fine walking home.."

 

"And  _ I _ told  _ you _ it was going to rain and that you were being  _ stupid _ but you didn't listen to me anyway. Proud of yourself?"

 

"Look, I-.."

 

"Shut up and get in!"

 

Jinyoung was a little taken aback when he was cut off but he grumbled under his breath as he pulled the door open. He was about to get in when he noticed the short stack of folded, fluffy towels on the seat. If he was ticked off before this was only making it worse. "Oh, you came here all prepared, huh? Don't want me getting your precious leather interior all wet?"

 

"No, you're soaked and it's cold outside. Wrap yourself up until we can get you something warm and dry to change into. I would've brought a blanket but I didn't really have any that wouldn't be completely unwieldy so I figured this was better.."

 

Even though he'd remarked about ruining the leather Jinyoung wasn't an inconsiderate sort by nature. He laid one of the towels out so he could sit on it before he wrapped himself in the other and saved the last so he could dry off his hair a little once he was inside. He had to admit that the interior was blissfully warm and comfortable. The car was a newer, pricier model and had seat warmers -- a real invitation to just let himself sink down as he felt just how tired he was. The chill had really helped him to feel it deep down into his bones. He hadn't even been walking that long! 

 

He heard a little snicker from his left and looked over sharply, his eyes narrowed now that the sound had snapped him out of his moment's peace. "What's funny, Jaebum?"

 

"Only that I kind of predicted this. You insisted and you kept on insisting but it's nice here, right? It just kills you to admit it.."

 

"If you're waiting for me to say 'oh, you were  _ so _ right Jaebum and I was all  _ so  _ wrong' you're going to be waiting a very long time.."

 

"So one of these days you'll say it then?"

 

Jinyoung scowled and stared straight ahead, reaching a hand out just to adjust the vents so all the heat was directed more squarely in his direction. Once Jaebum seemed satisfied that his passenger was settled he pulled away, the door locks clicking on their own once they were moving quickly enough. They rode in silence for a bit -- which was just fine with Jinyoung -- but apparently Jaebum was finding it more difficult to let it stretch on so long.

 

"Will you at least tell me why you decided to do this? Why you're so angry in the first place?"

 

"I'm not angry!" Jinyoung made another low sound the moment the words had left his mouth. So much for that cover.

 

"... So you can see why I might be having a hard time believing you. And you know it's not because I think you're a liar. I just know you're-.. I don't know.. prickly about these things sometimes.."

 

" _ Prickly _ ?"

 

"That's the best way I can think of to describe it, I don't know.."

 

Jaebum wasn't wrong, really. In a lot of ways Jinyoung was very open. He was generous with his affection, for one thing. Not just with Jaebum but with all of their friends. It was just his way of showing he cared. As Jackson had put it before, he was the sort who liked to hug if he had the opportunity. But there was a definite difference between a friendly embrace and.. whatever this was. Where actual feelings were involved it was a lot more complicated. And that was where Jinyoung wasn't so open. Maybe that was unfair, leading people to believe he was the accessible type only to make them discover the truth of the matter once there was something of an investment there.

 

"I just-... there's a lot of variables in play here. So I don't know.."

 

Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung when the car slowed to a stop at a light. "'Variables'? You're going to have to explain, I think.."

 

Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung let it out slowly. "You and I have known each other a very long time. We've been through a lot together. That's not.. empty to me.."

 

"You think it's 'empty' to me?"

 

"No, no.. don't misunderstand. Let me finish?"

 

Jaebum's lips were pressed into a thin line but he nodded. He didn't seem angry, just tense.

 

"All of that means a lot to me. And I know a lot of people and I see a lot of people, even if they think I'm not paying attention. Not everyone has that.. so I know I'm very lucky. I don't want to lose it.." He gripped the towel around his shoulders and drew it around himself more tightly. "I'm not angry, Jaebum. I'm afraid.."

 

The fact that they drove on for a few minutes longer without so much as a word in response from Jaebum did nothing to settle that fear either. It was only when the car stopped again that Jinyoung realised that they were right back where he'd started from originally -- Jaebum's place. But rather than turning the car off and going inside, Jaebum simply let it idle. He removed his seatbelt, turning in his seat to better face Jinyoung after switching on the interior lights so they could see. Jaebum didn't have to try very hard to know that Jinyoung was trying to keep a neutral expression.

 

"Okay.. and why do you think that’s worked so well? You and I are good together. We don't always agree but we don't let that tear us apart. Even when things seemed like they were really bad we've gotten through it. Adding.. other things.. shouldn't change that. It wouldn't change a thing for me, I can tell you that much.."

 

"Then why does this fail so much for other people? Why should we be so lucky and they aren't?" Jinyoung asked quietly, his eyes still focusing more on the dashboard as he avoided looking at Jaebum. "What about all the new things that can happen? Jealousy or.. I don't know. Things like that.."

 

Jaebum chuckled again. "Are you planning on making me jealous? Friends get jealous too, you know. I  _ know _ you know..” Honestly, if Jackson hadn't  _ finally  _ bought Jinyoung the meat he'd been hounding him about forever Jaebum want sure he'd have been able to stand it much longer. He'd have bought it for Jinyoung himself but the insistence was that it was in the _ principal _ of it, not in the meal itself. Frustrating, but one of those quirks that made Jinyoung who he was.

 

“It's just another thing you don't let win out over other, nicer things. Better things. I couldn't tell you why others don't work out. I'm not them and neither are you. How-.. hm. How's this? If you start feeling like it's doing more harm than good we can go back to how it's always been. Whenever you want.."

 

"Things like that don't work. 'No strings' is kind of a myth, even with the best of intentions.." Jinyoung said, wanting to be free of the car and this conversation and everything about it. At least until the morning. Maybe things would look different then.

 

"I'm serious, Jinyoung. I want more because I think we could more than handle being more than we are right now.  But it's not going to change anything if that part doesn't work out. I'm going to love you and want you and need you no matter what. The only thing that changes is how I get to show you that.."

 

His eyes widening, Jinyoung looked at Jaebum. He hadn't expected anything like that at all.  _ Love _ ?

 

He noticed a blush creeping across Jaebum's cheeks, starting to turn his ears red. "Yeah.. I said what I said. So.. what do you say?" The way he asked sounded undeniably hopeful and it made Jinyoung feel like it was somehow harder to breathe with that hanging there, waiting. It made taking those steadying breaths he needed just a bit harder.

 

"... I'd be giving you everything, you know that, right? Because that's what all of this means to me.  _ Everything _ . I admit I'm still afraid because of it, like I'm about to step off a ledge and I don't know if there's something there to catch me or if I'm going to fall. I know I've taken bigger risks in other ways but this is so different. But I trust you, Jaebum. I've always trusted you. I'd be lying too to say I didn't want to at least try.." Jinyoung shifted a little in his seat too, finding it a bit more awkward to move around while he was still all wrapped up like he was. "That's why I wanted to walk. I wanted to think while my head was clear and I didn't want to be stuck here with nowhere to go.." It was almost an unconscious thing the way he was already leaning closer, bracing himself on the centre console. 

 

"I wanted to try and figure it all before I-.."

 

"Before what..?"

 

Jinyoung's breath hitched as he felt Jaebum's lips brush against his. Just once, ever so lightly. It wasn't the first time -- a kiss was what had started this whole mess in the first place -- but this time it was different. Jaebum had opened the door now, so to speak, and was giving Jinyoung the opportunity to decide if he wanted to step through it or not. Before it had been all a bit of an impulsive act on the part of them both. Too many pent up feelings racing to find some sort of outlet before either of them could think to stop a moment and think it through. When one of them finally did, that was when Jinyoung had left, storming out like he was upset that Jaebum had kissed him. He _ was _ angry but it was a feeling directed inward. He should have been in better control. He should have done this and that -- hindsight being 20/20 and all. Regardless, it  was cruel whichever way you turn it. At least he could do something to make up for it this time.

 

Jinyoung stretched just a bit further given that his arms were still for the most part all tangled up in the towels, so he couldn't very easily reach out to hold Jaebum steady, but once Jinyoung had pressed their lips together more firmly now he was certain he wouldn't need to chase him anywhere. They were drawn together as closely as they could manage with the console between them, pouring everything that was too difficult to sort out right now into it. Erasing the memory of that first awkward kiss, if they could help it --  _ this _ was the way it was meant to be. Sweet and yet passionate, speaking of a definite need but not the sort that made them want to rush upstairs together. It was more like cementing a bond.

 

When they finally parted they were both breathless, Jaebum looking at Jinyoung again with another hopeful expression. He was pleased and relieved to see Jinyoung smile back, an expression that was like sunlight finally breaking through on a cloudy day. Not just some nervous half-smile but a full, brilliant one. Even with his whole 'drowned rat' look it lit up his face.

 

"Ah.. that's better. That's the effect I was shooting for.." Jaebum said.

 

"Mm, well.. you earned it this time.."

 

"This time?"

 

"Heh, oh yeah. I can't say I planned for any of this but now I know you're willing to  _ work  _ for it.." Another thing Jaebum knew in an instant after as long as they'd known each other was the mischievous look in Jinyoung's eyes. It was another good sign, this willingness to joke a little. Relax, a little. 

 

"Which.. is precisely what you're going to make me do whenever it suits you now, isn't it?"

 

"You bet your ass it is.."

 

Jaebum made a face -- not in seriousness, of course -- but recovered after a moment. "Speaking of, it's time you got yours in the shower. You're not getting sick on my watch. You are the absolute  _ worst _ .." He said with a laugh.

 

"Bullshit! I cannot possibly be worse than Jackson!" Jinyoung's words made Jaebum scoff at once.

 

"He whines for days, sure.  _ You _ are  _ cranky _ ."

 

"I am not!" Jinyoung looked like he was going to protest more but Jaebum just shot him a knowing look instead. The thing about owning your own trash was the fact that there was only so much Jinyoung could protest before he had to admit someone had a point.

 

"Now then. Your ass, upstairs. Shower, now.."

 

"You gonna join me?" Jinyoung said, firing the response back like he hadn't even needed a moment to consider it. He  _ had _ said that he was giving this his everything.

 

Jaebum blinked and Jinyoung was sure he could see that blush deepen. "... I pour my heart and soul out to you and this is what I get in return?"

 

"Yes..?" Jinyoung grinned like that much should be obvious. "You don't have to pretend. I already know you wanna get your hands on my peach.."

 

"Be that as it may..!” Jaebum choked the words out awkwardly. Just a moment ago Jinyoung had talked about _ trying _ and being afraid and in only an instant he'd done such a complete 180 that Jaebum's head was spinning. But if that was the effect a kiss and his honest reassurances could have to bolster Jinyoung's confidence and remind him how _ right _ it all felt, Jaebum could work through the whiplash. “Tonight I am the loving and considerate host! So march your  _ peach _ up there and do what I say. Or else...!"

 

Raising a brow, Jinyoung looked at Jaebum skeptically. "Or else what?"

 

"When you get sick I'm going to leave Yugyeom to take care of you."

 

"I'm going!" Jinyoung reached over, turning the car off and yanking the key out of the ignition. He fumbled with the door a moment but was up and out just as soon as he'd gotten it open, leaving Jaebum there to laugh while he went inside. Jaebum took his time, savouring the feeling. That was what he'd worked for. The kiss was lovely and the promise of more was incredibly enticing but it was the laughter and the banter and the good feelings he truly treasured.

 

It was getting late and they were likely to crawl into bed shortly after Jinyoung finished with his shower, the excitement and drama behind them at the end of a long night making it very easy to fall right to sleep, especially if the clouds rained themselves out overnight like the forecast had said. Jaebum would be happy to greet a sunny morning with Jinyoung curled up there beside him -- tomorrow would mark the beginning of a whole new chapter in their lives.

 


End file.
